Green Eyed Vampire
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Leah and Edward face the trials of jealousy when Edward realizes Jacob is in love with Leah. Throw on top of that Leah phasing for the first time and you have one jealous vampire!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Green Eyed Vampire**

**Rating: M for later chapters!**

**Pairing: Leah/Edward and one sided Leah/Jake**

**Summary: Leah and Edward face the trials of jealousy when Edward realizes Jacob is in love with Leah. Throw on top of that Leah phasing for the first time and you have one jealous vampire!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**Important: Bella is not in this story. She was never born or never came to Forks which ever you prefer. Leah and Sam were not engaged or ever serious. They like dated once or twice but she thought he was an ass and a cheater. Harry Clearwater is alive and well for now. Leah has not phased yet but she will soon. She does not even know wolves exist. She does know about vampires though.**

Leah Clearwater stood with her hands resting on her hips. "So what? I'm cheating on you now?"

Her dark almond eyes narrowed in anger and remained focused on her boyfriend. She knew the look on her face frightened him since she could read it in his expression. Knowing he was frightened gave her a thrill because he had started this argument. In fact he had egged her on even though she tried to avoid a fight. He should be scared knowing he had no one to blame but himself for this mess. Anything which happened to the pretty undead boy from this moment on was on his shoulders not mine.

"I never said that Leah. Don't put words in my mouth." Edward kept his tone calm and even. He would not let his emotion shine through in his words.

The mind reading vampire knew his Quilette girlfriend was hoping to get an emotional reaction out of him. She prided herself on being one of the few people who harboured the ability to evoke emotion from him. She liked knowing she ment so much to the vampire that she could cause him to loose the calm and collected facade he wore on a daily basis.

"You were thinking it." The native american brunette stated while moving her hands from her hips so she could cross her arms.

They had been dating for around a year and this had to be the first big fight between the two. Of course there had been disagreements before but nothing as high scale as this. Edward was accusing without the actual accusation part, Leah of having an affair. And not only was he accusing her of having an affair but having one with Jacob Black.

Leah found the idea rediculous. There was no way on earth she could ever see Jacob in that kind of light. Sure he was good looking what with a six pack you could bake cookies on and the dark penetrating eyes and oh that smile which could warm a heart of ice. Yes it would easy for someone to fall for Jacob Black if given the chance.

Not Leah though she could never fall for him for quite a few reasons. One would be the simple fact he reminded her to much of her little brother Seth. She grew up with Jacob, made mud pies with him, played doctor, (not that kind you perverts) and built sand castles on the beach as children. They had gone to school together and even shared lunches when the other had something they wanted.

She watched as he went through puberty and consoled him on his first crush. She was the one to give him the birds and bees talk when asked by Billy Black. Leah had been his first kiss when he told her he would give her half of the winnings he would get from Quil if he could get her to kiss him. There was just to much history between she and Jake to allow them to be compatible for a relationship other than friendship. He was practically family to the female Clearwater child and it's all he would ever be.

Edward rolled his eyes at Leah. There she went trying to dig up a reaction from him. She was assuming things without a shred of proof. Yet wasn't he doing the exact same thing? He shook his head because he knew Jacob wanted Leah. He was sure of it. Who would not want her?

"Since when did you become the mind reader?" The vegetarian vampire raised his eyebrow in challenge to Leah.

Leah's eyes narrowed even more after hearing his tone. "Don't use that I'm better than you attitude with me Cullen."

The mind reader didn't even flinch at the anger floating out towards him from his over emotional girlfriend. "Then don't treat my like I am stupid with no brains. I see how you are with him."

Edward hated the idea of someone trying to take Leah away from him. He had searched for almost 100 years for his other half and after finally finding her he thought he had a right to be possesive. He would not let some pimple ridden, horomone crazed, Leah obsessed teenager take his reason for existing away from him. If it came to the point where he either had to kill Jacob Black or kidnap Leah and drag her to some tropical island a million miles away he would do it in a heart beat. Well not a litteral heart beat since his no longer had the ability to beat. Lack of blood flow and no soul kind of hindered him from having a working heart.

"Wow the secrets out! It's a huge scandal let us alert the papers." Leah snapped glaring at her vampire. She couldn't understand why he was accusing her of having feelings for Jacob Black. She had never given him reason to think such thoughts. Leah had never been anything other than faithful. She hadn't been raised to be a cheater. "Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater are bestfriends. Oh no whatever shall we do? The world is at it end. Woe is me."

"Leah there is no need to be immature here." Edward was the one to narrow his eyes this time. She was being condescending and he saw no need for it.

Leah straightened her back in a defensive posture. She would not back down or cower like most people would in a similiar situation. She did not care of he was blood sucking vampire or not. Leah happened to be a Clearwater and Clearwaters never showed fear in the face of danger. "And here I thought now was the perfect time."

"Are you denying the truth I saw with my own eyes?" The animal eating vampire locked eyes with her.

He was searching for any hint of deciet. It wasn't that he doubted Leah's love him because he knew she loved him. It was more due to he had been forced to read the mind of humans since becoming a member of the living dead community. He knew how easy it was for someone to weasle there way into someone who was already taken's heart and mind. He realized how easy it could be for Jacob Black to confuse Leah. To make her beleive she was in love with he rather than Edward.

Leah Clearwater scoffed never removing her eyes from his. Despite his early words her tone was still colored with sarcasm. "And what truth would that be Sherlock?"

Edward pressed his lips together in a thin line. "He took you out to dinner."

Leah wanted laugh outloud when she heard his 'proof.' Really? That's all he had as proof to her cheating? Her parents took her out to dinner as well last weekend. Did that mean she was having an incestuous affair with them as well? She was half tempted to ask Edward this very question but knew it would only make the situation worse.

Instead she decided to use more sarcasm. After all it was something she excelled at. "Don't forget the sundae he bought me afterwards. With sprinkles you can't forget that either."

Edward grinded his teeth together and ran his fingers through his bronzed hair. He was trying hard to not snap and loose his temper. Becoming angry would already worsen an already tense situation. "He is always finding reasons to come around here to see you."

Hurt crossed Leah's facial features. She tried to hide the betraying emotions away before Edward could see them but she wasn't quite fast enough. "Is it so wrong someone likes to be in my company?"

"You know I did not mean in that way." He sighed and reached his hand out to her. When she stepped away from him Edward wasn't fast enough to hide the cringe which escaped him.

"But it is how it sounded Cullen." She replied her eyes shadowed with sadness and slight anger. "I can't have a guy friend because you cannot control the green eyed monster inside of you. Actually I think I should rephrase that statement. You cannot control the green eyed vampire inside of you. Though it's perfectly fine for every girl to fantasize about _my _boyfriend and openly flirt with you but I can't have a friend? Tell me, is being a territorial jackass a vampire thing or is it reserved for mind reading Cullens?"

**TBC...**

**AN: So together this should be about four or five chapters. The fight continues in the next chapter. I have it all planned out so it should only be between one to three days between updates. **

**This is for my girl and I really hope she likes it. She requested it so I am doing the best I can! There is alot of stuff that is going to happen. Jake plays a huge part in this story lol as if you couldn't already tell! :P Anyways I do hope Jacobfan loves this story. It is for her after all!**

**Let me know what you thought about the first chapter. I would love to hear what you all think is going to happen next. Please R&R like always!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Tell me, is being a territorial jackass a vampire thing or is it reserved for mind reading Cullens?_

As soon as Leah spoke the words the room grew silent. Edward didn't say anything because honestly what could he say? He'd hurt her by insinuating Jacob had to be near insanity to want to spend time with her willing and she hurt him right back.

Neither of them could work up the nerve to look at the other. Both to stubborn to appologize first. Both still thinking they were right and justified in saying what they had. Vampire and Quilette female both felt the sting of rejection.

Edward felt as if Leah didn't care enough to take the situation seriously enough. The bronze haired blood drinker wondered if a part of Leah did not care about Jacob Black more than she was admitting. Maybe she wanted a taste of normal which was something Edward himself could never give her.

If he could give Leah a normal human life he would. He'd give her the world if it were possible. Yet he was unable to do so and it tore him apart inside. He knew she deserved better than someone forever frozen in the body of a seventeen year old vampire. Knew she should be with a human who could give her a life with a house full of kids and lunches in the park on a sunny day.

Leah on the other hand felt as if her undead boyfriend held no respect for her. To respect someone you had to trust them and her mindreader obviously did not trust her if he beleived she had feelings for Jacob Black. If he truly respected her he would know she was a one man woman.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity Edward Cullen raised his golden eyes to meet hers. "Leah I do trust you. It's Jacob I do not hold any trust in. I _can _read his mind and I know what he thinks of you. Trust me the images are not pg friendly."

"So just because Jake is guy and has guy thoughts you think it's ok to go all cave leech on me?" The native american female gripped the back of the couch when a wave of dizziness washed over her. She had been suffering with the flu for weeks and this did not help the healing process any. "News flash Cullen, guys are always going to look at me and not all the thoughts in their heads is going to be please you. If we are going to be together your going to have to learn to deal with it!"

The veggie vamp rolled his eyes and scoffed. "That is a two way street Leah. Women will always want me because everything about me draws them in. My face, my smell, my voice, the way I walk, everything about me calls to them. It isn't something I can turn off."

The native american beauty rolled her eyes. "You thrive on the attention."

"How am I thriving on the attention when I ignore them?" Edward Cullen crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. He couldn't wait to hear her crackpot theory about how he thrived on the attention women lavished upon him.

Leah let loose a sarcastic laugh ment to mock her vampire lover. "It's called playing hard to get. The more you push them away the more they want to drop their panties for your attention."

The bronze haired mind reader was about to interrupt his girlfriend but she wasn't even closed to finished yet. "When we go out to dinner you smile at the waitress or give them your deep poet like stare. You never tell them to fuck off or get lost. Why do you think they keep coming back for more?"

Edward's golden eyes narrowed and he bared his teeth. Leah just rolled her eyes because his vampire side didn't scare her even though sometimes he wished it would. "That's the biggest load of lies I have ever heard! I have _never _given any girl the impression I wanted anything sexual from them in my entire live minus you of course. All I have _ever done _is be polite. I didn't know that had become a crime."

"Now you know how I feel Cullen. You come home, _smell _Jacob's scent and then you go all cave leech on me. How does it feel to be blamed for something you did not do?" Her tone held a slight challenge begging him to disagree with her.

Leah's expression was set into a scowl. Her face covered in sweat from the fever. She would have to take some tylenol to try and break it. She had been sick for a couple weeks now and even Carlisle could not figure out what was wrong with her. Edward wanted her to see a specialist he knew of but she refused. It was only some stomach bug and she was not going to let him dish out buckets of money for some quack in a lab coat to agree with her.

Suddenly Edward's whole expression changed as it softened. He reached his hand out to touch her forhead but she jerked away as if he had cooties when she was the sick one. "Let's not have this discussion now Leah. You are ill and-"

"No, let us have this little talk right here and right now." She snapped while wiping away sweat from her brow. She felt as if the whole world tilted on it's axis. Or as if she had been on a roller coaster ten times in a row. "Are you making me choose between you and Jacob?"

When her boyfriend cast her eyes down towards the floor she had her answer and it only served to enrage her even more. Leah felt her entire body begin to shake. "You are aren't you? How dare you! You want me to choose between my bestfriend and my boyfriend?"

Edward ran his hands through his hair causing it to stand on end. "Is that all I am? Just a boyfriend?"

A sigh escaped his lovers lips. "Well yes actually dumbass you are my boyfriend. We aren't married or engaged so by definition your my boyfriend."

"I see." Golden eyes turned cold as the mind reading leech turned and strode towards the door. "I think I will hunt now."

"Don't walk out on me Cullen." Was that fear overtaking her usually hard personality? Since when was Leah Clearwater frightened of anything?

Edward pretended not to hear her and opened the door. "I'll be home later." He stated still not bothering to look at her. "Get some rest and take something for your fever. I can smell it in your blood."

Then he was gone and Leah fell to her hands and knees from the pain gathering in her stomach. Dark hair fell around her face like a curtian and she heaved from the urge to throw up. Yet nothing came up and that hurt worse. Her bones seemed to be on fire as they started to twist and change.

She barely made it to the phone and dialed Jacob's number. It rang and rang so many times she almost gave up. Then there was a soft click and Jacob answered. Leah tried to gather the strength to speak and managed one word. "Jake.." Then darkness over took the girl from La Push.

TBC..

**AN: So this wasn't the greatest chapter but I tried. It just gave me such a hard time and didn't want to be written. I promise the next chapter will be better.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_S.O.S. she's in disguise_  
_S.O.S. she's in disguise_  
_There's a she wolf in disguise_  
_Coming out, coming out, coming out_

_A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me_  
_Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy_  
_The moon's awake now with eyes wide open_  
_My body's craving, so feed the hungry_  
_-She Wolf By Shakira_

The first thing Leah realized when we regained conciousness was the fact she was not the only one in her head. There were atleast two or three other voices rattling around in her brain. They sounded oddly familiar and when she placed the voices of Jacob, Seth, and Quil she knew without a doubt she'd gone insane. She had finally lost her fragile grip on reality. They would be coming with a straight jacket any time now.

_Leah you are not insane. _Leah could have sworn she heard Jacob's voice. The calm baritone she came to grow used to over the years. The voice usually filled with laughter and amusement.

Quil's voice came next and Leah cringed. Even in her craziness he souned his annoying self. Couldn't her delusions leave him out of her trip down insanity lane? _Don't say that Jake she may very well be insane._

A grow echoed in her mind before Jake's voice took over once more. _Quil! __**Now **__is not the time for your pathetic attempts at being funny._

_Geeze Jake I was only playing around. No need to get all bitchy about it. _The younger boy whined and the sound shot through Leah's skull.

Her head started to ache and she wished she had a volume control button or could actually see Quil's face in her mind and no suprise he was pouting. Leah couldn't help but mentally snicker at this image in her head. Quil was a big guy now having had some kind of mutant like growth spurt and guys like that just shouldn't pout. It was way to wierd.

_How would you have liked it if we acted that way when you first phased? Do you remember how frightened I were or should I remind you? _Even in her mind Jacob was the voice of reason.

He stood up for in a situation she did not quite understand. He always happened to be reliable and trust worthy. He had never once betrayed her. He is the best guy friend any girl could have.

The native american female did not understand what was happening when her mind was taken over with images. She saw Jacob without a shirt crouched down in front of a chocolate brown wolf. The wolf was huge probably the size of some humans. The creature also happened to be huddled against two trees in the forest. Leah wondered what something that size could ever have to fear.

Jacob was talking softly to it as if it could possibly understand what he was saying. He kept calling it Quil and he recited the old wolf legends to the chocolate colored creature. Jacob spoke calmly as he stated the legends were indeed true. He then proceeded to tell the wolf he needed to calm down and relax so he could phase back. Whatever that ment.

Then to Leah's shocked amazement, the giant wolf shimmered becoming fuzzy and distorted around the edges. The fur began to melt away into russet skin. The muzzle shortened, the tail vanished, the paws shrunk and became to feet and two hands, and then the wolf was gone and Quil was pressed up against the trunk of a tree. His face streaked with tears.

_Aw not cool jake! Why did you have to show her that? Like she doesn't tease me as it is whenever she's at La Push._

A small grey wolf with the same eyes as Leah herself stepped out of the doorway and into the Cullen home. She had noticed before but the chocolate brown wolf and a large rust brown one were standing in the livingroom. The three wolves barely fit in the spacious room. They also happened to be the voices in her head.

_Hey you were asking for it man. My sister is one of us now so get used to sharing your dirty laundry. _It came to the eldest Clearwater sibling as soon as she heard the voice. The smallest wolf of the three happened to be her brother.

The chocolate brown wolf turned it's head to stare at the bigger rusty one. _Yeah Jake, how is it possible? No female before has ever shifted._

The smallest wolf which Leah could not beleive to be Seth jumped in between the two wolves. He was practically prancing with excitement. _No one has shifted until now. There is never a history of anything until it happens._

_Dude you stole that from the movie Volcano. _Had the candy bar colored wolf really just stuck it's tongue out? As far as she knew animals did not have the ability to show expressions. Yet these wolves were doing exactly that.

Leah ignored the petty banter between the wolves and chose instead to study the grey wolf. Even his animal like movements resembed the human boy which ended up being her brother. The spark in his eyes told her she was right the wolf was her bratty kid brother.

_Seth? I-is that you? _Her inner voice shook and she silently cursed herself. The curse much to her suprise echoed in her head as well. So much for privacy.

Right when the words were out Seth stopped his joking and turned his big expressful eyes on her. He jumped forward playfully and licked at her face. She became unable to hold in her laughter. Yep it was Seth alright. _Yes Lee it is me. Please don't be scared. Jacob, Quil, and I are going to help you._

Leah raised her eyebrow quizickly or atleast she tried to. The motion felt very strange and she didn't know why. _Help me with what exactly?_

Her brother looked at her like she was crazy. Which wouldn't be far from the truth if this all ended up really being a trick of her mind. _Learn how to deal with being a wolf._

This time Leah looked at her brother as if it were he who belonged in the nut house. _What? Are you crazy? No, I must be the one who is crazy. I am having delusions. I passed out and now I am dreaming._

The native american female was finally completely convinced she was dreaming. This was all a dream and when she finally woke up everything would go back to normal. Edward could come home and they would work things out. Then she'd tell him about this dream and she and her brother would both have a laugh. It could be something to joke about forever.

_Leah you are not dreaming. The old stories are true. _Wolf Jake stepped forward and if he could have he would've hugged her. With four huge paws it would be kind of hard. Still the thought was there and it ment alot.

Leah may realize his words to be the truth but she denied them. She did not wish them to be true. And what did any of this have to do with her anyways? In the stories men turned into wolves not women. Maybe she was some kind of wolf guardian?

_They can't be Jacob! They are __**stories **__and hold only fiction. People cannot turn into wolves! It is physically impossible and you would think- _Her friends sigh made her shut up immediately.

Jake shook his big rusky brown fur covered head. _Look in that mirror over there._

_Why? _She asked tilting her head in curiousity.

_**Look in the mirror. **_Gone was Jacob's voice and in it's place was the voice of a leader. This was not a request but rather an order. Leah was not being given a choice.

_Dude your sister just got her first taste of the alpha command. _The chocolate brown wolf she now knew to be Quil taunted as he bounced around behind Seth and Jacob.

Leah couldn't stop her feet from moving forward. She tried to stop with all her might but her body did not wnt to listen to her commands. They keeping moving forward until she had finally reached the mirror on the wall.

Looking into the glass she felt her stomach drop. What the hell was this? It had to be some kind of trick. There was no way in hell she could be seeing what she was. Instead of the girl she woke up and saw every day in the bathroom mirror a small, but still large in her opinion, grey wolf stood staring back at her.

If Leah moved her head right then the wolf followed her actions. A move left the grey creature did the same. When the Clearwater female went to open her mouth to let loose a scream the wolf's mouth opened and big pink tongue fell out the side.

What finally convinced the now she wolf this was really her had to be when she saw the eyes. The eyes belonged to her. She knew them well. They were the same dark orbs she inherited from her father Harry Clearwater. Eyes that no animal could possibly have.

Backing away from the mirror she ended up bumping into the rusty brown wolf she knew to be Jacob. _Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh god. Oh my fucking god! I-I'm a freak! A huge freak! Why is this happening to me? How is it possible? Is everyone in La Push a wolf? Was dad? How long have you all known?_

Wolf Jacob stepped towards her in slow steps. He did not want to startle her. He placed his muzzle against her side and nudged her. _Lee there will be plenty of time to answer your questions later. Right now we need to get out of here._

The she wolf grew defensive. _What? Why?_

She did not want to be forced out of the Cullen home. Despite her fight with Edward this was her home. Her family was here with the vampires. They treated her like one of there own and Leah loved them. She may never admit it to them but she would be lost without them.

_Your leech is going to be home soon and- _He never go to finish his statement because Leah's panic filled all of their minds.

The tiniest grey wolf looked around in terror. What would he think of her now? Would he leave her because of what she had suddenly become? Could he ever love a monster like her? _Edward! Oh god what am I going to tell him?_

_Your not going to tell him anything Leah. _In that moment she understood why Jacob seemed to be the leader of the group. He pulled himself up to his full wolf height and threw his shoulders back. His head held high he locked his eyes with hers.

_Is it because it is supposed to be a secret? Jacob you can trust him. He won't tell anyone and he is gonna know eventually- _The she wolf tried to explain that Edward wouldn't betray them.

He cared about her and he had a right to know. Even if it did end up discusting the bronze haired vampire. Still she wanted him to know. Being her boyfriend she told him everything and she would not start keeping secrets all of a sudden. If she did he would know something to be wrong.

The glare her bestfriend gave her let Leah know his next statement was not up for debate now or ever. _No he will not. He is a leech. A blood sucker. Parasite. Tick. He is the one thing we were created to kill. His kind is our enemy Leah. From this moment on you can no longer see or talk to Edward Cullen ever again._

TBC...

**AN: So now you all know what was happening with Leah. Alot of you thought she was pregnant and while it was an intriguing idea I already had the basic outline for this story. What do you think Edward is going to do? Can they survive something like this? Is Jacob doing the right thing? Let me know what you think :)**

**Please R&R like always!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**AN: I know Jacob is a little different than usual but you have to remember in my story he is the alpha. He is less fun loving and more serious. He has responsibilities he had to deal with. Sam is not alpha. He was never engaged to Leah. They dated for a short while but Leah thought he was jerk and left him. So if things are different it is because this is AU. If you did not know before you know now. Also there is NO Bella. She never existed or never came to Forks or whatever you want to imagine.**

_Jacob I __**have **__to talk to him. It's been two weeks and I know he is looking for me. I can smell parasite everytime I near the treaty line. He __**will **__break your little truce and come into La Push. _Leah was walking side by side with Jacob while in their wolf forms.

She tried unsucessfully to get her alpha to allow her time to speak with her boyfriend. Despite knowing he was what she was designed to kill she still cared about him. She still loved him. She had not seen him since the fight they had and the she wolf feared her mind reader had a terrible maybe even violent reaction.

If Edward thought something happened to her he would come for her. No matter how bad the fight he would know she hadn't just run off. The clues to her disapearance probably frightened him. Things had been knocked over. The house smelled of wolves and from what knowledge she gained wasn't a pleasant odor to blood suckers.

Blood littered the floor in droplets from when she had thrown up. At the time she did not realize she coughed up blood when her ribs twisted and changed. She had been unconcious at the time. Her mind reader may even beleive she had been kidnapped or a snack for his non vegitarian friends. She couldn't be sure what conclussion he finally came to.

The cinnamon wolf pushed her gently in the side while rolling his big eyes. He had quickly become tired of Leah talking about the mind rapist. He hated the leech before he was a wolf and now he finally took up his shifter form he despised the parasite. He would give anything for that pansy of a vampire to step foot on his land.

Jacob Black was absolutely dying to take out Leah's boyfriend. Not that the alpha had any reason to really hate him other than the fact he was a blood sucker. Edward Cullen had always been polite to the native american boys face. Yet Jacob got the feeling the leech felt the same about him as he did about the leech.

_You know what will happen if he does Leah. We will have no choice but to kill him. If he comes on to our land we have to kill him. It's in the rules of the treaty. _Jacob tried his best to keep the excitement at the very idea out of his mental voice.

He did not need Leah getting angry. He had quickly learned the she wolf was a force to reckoned with. Not only was she quick almost as fast as a leech, she held a strength that impressed even Jacob. She knew how to defend herself and many different ways to attack. Leah told him she learned it from listening to Jasper tell about his days in the blood sucker wars which took place in the South.

_Your the fucking alpha can't you change the god damned rules? Just for a day or so? Or atleast let me go to him. He would never hurt me. _The tiny grey wolf sprinted ahead of the cinnamon one to stop him from continuing on his path.

She whimpered and nudged the dirt with her nose. She hated pleading or begging because it made her feel weak. Yet she would if it ment she got to go to the Cullens. She couldn't let them go on thinking the worst. A war could start if Edward jumped to the wrong idea. He told her once he would kill to keep her and the she wolf did not doubt that for a second.

Wolf Jacob shook his head and manuvered around her. He kept trotting forward and eventual Leah followed. _That was when you were still human Leah. You are a shifter now and I won't take the chance of him hurting you when he finds out about-_

Immediately Jacob cut off his train of thought. He knew how much this topic he was sneaking around bothered her. Ever since phasing for the first time Leah had scoured every Quilette library she could possibly find. She absorbed the knowledge like a sponge. Anything she could find became stored in the back of her mind for later use.

In every text she could lay her hands on it always stated the same thing. _If _a woman was ever to phase she would mate with the alpha. They would run the pack almost like a family. She would care for the younger ones. The she wolf would do everything a mother wolf would do for her cubs.

While Leah did not mind the idea of taking care of the younger shifters she did have a problem with mating with Jacob. First of all she did not love him. Not in the way two people who were going to mate should love eachother. Also, who used the word mate anymore? She was not a real dog she still remained human 80 percent of the time.

Snapping her teeth Leah Clearwater let out a very animalistic growl. Her whole tiny wolf form shook from the force of the sound. She turned around to face him since he had stopped. Her jaw snapped open and shut repeatedly. _I thought we agreed not to talk about it. I __**don't care **__what the legends say. I do not see you as a potential mate. Whether I turn into a wolf or not I still have the right to choose who I want to be with. We aren't fucking animals oh mighty alpha. We do have a choice as to who we want to be with._

Jacob rose on all fours. His height would have been intimidating to anyone other than the she wolf in his presence. _The legends say that if a she wolf is to ever exist she-_

_Belongs with the alpha. Jake they are legends for a reason. I'm the first and only of my kind so I think I have the rights to a choice. _Wolf Leah was quick to cut off Jacob's rant. She had heard it a million times and was still against that bullshit theory.

She truly beleived no matter the elders beleived she could have a choice. She didn't care about the stories which involved imprinting, mating, destiny, duty, or any other of that crap. She thought that everyone wolf or not had a choice of what happened in their life. This was the twenty first century so she had rights. She had the right of freedom of choice.

Jacob continued on with his rant. He needed to make her see his point in all of this. _What if you and I became friends for a reason? What if it happened to be a higher power preparing us for being mates? I'm not a bad guy Leah. I promise I will take care of you. I won't tell you what to do-_

The girl wolf snarled and shook her head. Her ears pressed flat against her skull. All her muscles ready for an attack even though she knew Jake would not hurt her. It was animal instinct and had nothing to do with the human part of Leah Clearwater. _It isn't about you Jake. If my heart wasn't already taken then sure maybe I would consider it. Yet I am already spoken for. Enemy or not he is my boyfriend. _

_His venom could kill you! With a simple kiss you could drop dead Leah Clearwater. You don't have to worry about that with me. It will be as easy as breathing. Were already friends- _The alpha wolf tried to convince her. To make her see. They were made for eachother. She did not need that leech. She had _him_. _He_ would always protect her. Always love her.

Leah cut him off with a question. _Do you promise not to use the alpha command on me ever again?_

The russet wolf shook his head in confusion. He did not understand the sudden change in topic. Why did she care about his ability to command her to do what he wanted right now? Couldn't they talk about it later?

_What? Yeah sure I promise. I won't force you to- _The alpha wolf narrowed his eyes in suspicion when the grey wolf started to sprint in the direction of the La Push boarder. _Where are you going?_

The native american female was running full speed away from her birth home. She weaved in and out between the trees. To the human eye she would be no more than a light grey blur. _To see my leech. You just promised me you'd never use the alpha command on me again. So you cannot stop me from talking to him. Ha! I win!_

_Lee be serious. I don't think this is such a good idea. _Try as he may the cinnamon wolf could not keep up with her. She was a dot in the distance even with his keen eye sight. Unless he developed the ability to teleport he'd never catch up with her.

Leah continued to run full speed. She feared if she stopped for even a moment Jacob or someone else from La Push would keep her from the goal she had set for herself. _Feel free to take offence to this Jake but I don't give a rats ass what you think. I __**am **__gonna talk to him._

Paws hitting the earth alerted Jacob she was still on La Push land. Maybe he had a shot of keeping her here. _I won't let you. I'm only looking out for your safety._

Sarcastic laughter echoed on both minds. Leah found the idea of Jacob trying to stop her without using the alpha command hilarious. _Try to stop me Jacob Black. I am faster than you are._

Leah could hear Jacob's voice following her as she took off in an even faster sprint. She ignored him as best she could. She needed to do this. _Leah? Leah! You can't go running off anytime that you-_

As soon as she reached the edge of the woods the she wolf triggered the calming memories she would need to phase back. Her leeches face filled her mind. His laughing smile. His mushy romantic words. The way he held her when she slept and he went into (as she called it) stalker mode where he would watch her. She told him time and time again she found that shit rapey.

The moment his image took over in her brain she felt herself disconnected with Jacob's mind. Her bones twisted and turned as they formed a human shape once more. Paws shrank into smaller femine hands. Her fur replaced by silky russet skin. Long hair she refused to cut cascading down her shoulders. In a few moments the enchanting she wolf vanished and in her place was the beautiful native american girl known as Leah Clearwater/

Rising to her feet and forgetting her nakedness, Leah continued running towards the Cullens. She wasn't as fast in human form but she still had a good lead on Jake so she knew she would make it to Edward before Jake caught her. The only thing which worried her was not knowing if Edward would want to see her.

TBC...

**AN: So Leah found a way to see Edward. How will Edward react when he realizes his girlfriend is a shifter? Mortal enemy to his kind? Can love really survive everything or would it better if they part ways? Is Jacob right? Let me know what you thought :)**

**Please R&R like always!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

When Leah reached the Cullen's backyard Edward was already waiting. He must have heard her approaching and decided to wait for her outside. The moment they laid eyes on eachother time seemed to stop. Everything else around them vanished into the backround. Only Leah Clearwater and Edward Cullen remained.

Edward knew just by sniffing the air that Leah had changed. She was no longer completely human. She had become one of them. One of the shifters. He knew he should want to tear her head off in this moment but no matter the changes she had endured the female shifter was still his Leah. _Nothing _could ever change that.

As for the she wolf she felt the same confusion her leech did. While on one hand she knew her duty should be to kill him the other part of her screamed out he was still Edward. Only now she understood more about what he was. Sure you could see him as a killer if you wanted but everything in nature killed. It's how the world works.

Calling him a monster would be a bit hypocritical she thought. Leah had become just as much a monster as he if not more so. She atleast looked the part when she phased into her animal form. The she wolf try as she might could not seem to make her mind see him as the enemy. The enemy wouldn't look at her with such love in his eyes. The enemy wouldn't cause her heart to flutter in such a way. No, her mind reader wasn't the enemy no matter what Jacob spouted in her head.

Like two magnets they gravitated towards eachother. No words were spoken though both had loads to say. Things needed to be explained. Sorries waited to be whispered. So much should have happened between the vampire and she wolf first but since when did Leah and Edward ever do things the way they should?

Lips like fire met icy stone ones. Neither took it slow nor sweet and instead chose to show everything they had been feeling and missing these last couple of weeks with kisses. They were passionate with a burning desire between the two beings. Pressing firmly against eachother coaxing the lips apart with tongues so they could tangle and taste. The vampire and shifter were so obviously hungry for eachother.

Edward grabbed his girlfriend by the hips and hoisted her up until she wrapped her legs around his waist. As much as he wanted her he knew he couldn't very well take her in the backyard where his family could watch from the window. Not that the mind reader beleived Carlisle, Esme, Alice, or Rosalie would watch. They had better things to do than watch their son or brother make love to his girlfriend.

Emmett and Jasper on the other hand may feel the need to become peeping toms. His brothers never accepted Leah's words that she had talked Edward into sex before marriage. Both the older brothers wanted proof first hand and they would do anything to get it of this Edward was absolutely sure. For this reason the mind reader would take every precaution to make sure he and Leah's private moments would remain private.

Using his speed the mind reading vampire raced to the garage where his precious silver Volvo happened to be parked. Opening the door quickly he climbed into the back seat and with Leah straddling his lap. The bronze haired boy pulled the door closed before placing his hand on the back of Leah's neck and bring her head down until their lips met once more.

The female shifter ran her hands upwards from her boyfriends muscled abs all the way up until they tangled in his hair gripping tightly. Her warm tongue invaded his mouth and ran along the sharp edges of his teeth. Now more than ever she realized how dangerous kissing Edward Cullen could actually be.

Leah removed her hands from his hair and smirked at the groan he gave from loss of physical contact. Running her hands down his long pale neck she reached the collar of his button up shirt. Slowly she popped the first button and took her lips off of his to trail her tongue along the exposed skin. Every button she undid would show more of his place marble flesh and her tongue would caress gently as her teeth nipped playfully. A good thing about being a shifter was no longer did she have to worry about him breaking her.

The vampire did not just sit back as his lover removed the shirt from his body. His long nimble fingers teased her nipples. Since she had arrived naked he did not have the hassle of having to undress her. He pinched and tugged just the way he knew she enjoyed and his lips latched onto her pulse point as he sucked on the skin. There would be a hickey there for sure. Leah couldn't help but silently laugh at the irony of how leech like he was in that moment.

The female wolf did not worry about taking his pants all the way off. She could care less about how naked he was as long as she could get dick out of his boxer shorts. Undoing the zipper with quick reflexes she helped her boyfriend shimmy his tight blue jeans down his hips along with his boxer shorts. They pooled around his ankles and the boots he happened to be wearing.

Leah took a moment to notice the boots were a present she had gotten him for his un-birthday as she called it. To be more exact it was the anniversary of the day Carlisle changed him into a vampire. Leah had managed to convince him it was worth celebrating. She claimed it was a perfect way to con gifts out of people.

"I love you." The words were murmured by the bronze haired mind reader as Leah lifted her hips and then lowered herself slowly down on him.

"I've missed you." The she wolf confessed before biting down hard into his shoulder.

Her nails dug into the skin of his bare thighs. His hands guided her hips in an even steady rythm. While she was placing delicate kisses along his well defined jaw Edward happened to be leaning his head down so he could suck one of her dark rosey nipples into his mouth. He smirked against her skin when she gasped at the cold.

As they moved together in a rythm as old as time itself they both had exactly the same thought. How could they ever be enemies when they fit together so perfectly? Leah changing into a werewolf had not changed how well they connected together physically. If anything her phasing made things even better sexually. Neither could quite place why this was but they knew it to be the truth.

"Ow!" Leah cried when her head hit the rough of the Volvo. She brought both hands to her head and rubbed the now aching area.

Edward froze immediately in fear he had done something wrong. "What? Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head with a slight growl. "No but this position isn't going to work if I keep hitting my fucking head."

She looked around and climbed off his lap. Getting on her knees she pressed her hands against the glass of the passenger side window. Her legs spread apart as far as she could get them without falling off the seat. Her knees dug into the leather of the seat while she shifted to get into the least uncomfortable position.

It wasn't the most comfortable position in the world but atleast this way she would not have to worry about giving herself a concussion or knocking herself out. Sex with Edward was great but not worth the potential threat of brain damage. Looking over her shoulder at her mind reader the she wolf grinned. "You gonna fuck me or do you need an invitation?"

Not needing a second invitation Edward positioned himself behind her. He rested his hands over hers on the cool glass of the window. Within half a second he was buried inside of her once more. Both hissed and ground against eachother. Try as they might they would never be close enough.

The recently turned wolf girl whimpered as the cold burned through her. It didn't hurt but it was something she was not used to because now that her body ran at a hotter temperature than normal his unnaturally icy cold seemed more drastic for some reason. The forever seventeen year old vampre was having the exact opposite effect than his girlfriend. Her skin burned against his and actually created steam as their bodies rubbed together intimately.

Placing his lips against the shell of her ear he sped up his thrusts and whispered. "Come with me Leah. I can't hold out any longer."

Both of them shuddered when Edward thrust into her harder causing her hands to quiver against the glass. Usually Edward could last hours but being apart for as long as they had been made there connection that much more intense. The need for release had become overwhelming. Both realized that this particular time wouldn't last as long as future sessions would.

"Bite me." The breathless words spoken by her leech caressed the flesh of her ear. Never had Edward ever asked such a thing before. "I cannot bite you Leah but you can me. Please do it. Bite me."

Twisting her upper body around the she wolf kissed his lips softly before sinking her teeth into the hard as stone skin of his shoulder for the second time. This time her teeth dented his flesh enough to cause him to cry out in suprise and pleasure. Leah's cry of release came moments after when he reached down between them to press down on her clit and rub in quick circles and at the same time smacking her ass with his other hand.

Her body shook and she would've collapse if not for his strong arm wrapping around her middle and lifting her up and against him as he fell backwards into a laying position on the back seat. Both shifter and vampire alike panted as they curled up together. Her hands splayed across his bare chest. His hands holding her securely against his body.

"We should probably talk now." The girl wolf stated with a lazy grin she'd learned from her vampire lover. "We kinda got our priorities screwed up a little."

The mind reading vampire raised his eyebrow. "I think our priorities were perfectly in order my love. Yet you are right. As much as I'd like to cuddle with the love of my existance we do need to talk-"

His speech was interrupted by a knock on the window. Both he and Leah raised their heads to see Jasper and Emmett staring at them through the fogged up glass. Both his undead brothers also happened to be giving him the thumbs up. What wonderful timing those two seemed to have.

Growling the youngest brother flipped he and Leah so her body was shielded by his and his two brothers got a nice view of pale white ass. Both he and his she wolf grinned and chuckled when they heard matching groans of discust mixed with gagging chokes as Jasper and Emmett pretended to blow chunks on the garage floor. Served those two perverts right for spying in the first place.

TBC...

**AN: I know you all are probably suprised they had sex but I wanted to show that side of there relationship. There should be another sex scene in the last chapter too. The talk is going to be the next chapter and I haven't decided if Jacob shows up or not. What do you all think?**

**So Jasper and Emmett sure have good timing don't they? But they learned their lesson when forced to see Edwards butt! Anyways let me know what you thought about this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The sound of voices could be heard from the Cullen kitchen as every member of the veggie vampire clan gathered around Leah to listen to her tale about what had gone on these last few weeks. The family members each had their own reactions. Some wanted to storm La Push and take Jacob down while the more rational members thought it would be best to try and talk the situation out.

Leah listened to them as she made herself a huge ham sandwhich. Sex always left her hungry and since becoming a shifter her apetite had grown. She was wearing one of Edward's shirts and pair of Rosalie's jeans. The pants were a little small considering her height but they would have to do for now.

"He practically kidnapped her from her home with us. Do you honestly think he is going to listen to what we have to say?" The bronze haired mind reader slammed his palms onto the flat surface of the table.

Carlisle had been trying to reason with his son to show him that they must honor the treaty. If Jacob saw them as a danger to Leah then they would have to show him otherwise. The doctor knew his son loved Leah and he himself thought of her as a daughter but they had to see this from all angles.

Usually Edward would do that without a problem yet considering the fact it was Leah they were discussing he understood his youngest sons hesitancy to try and see reason. The leader of the Cullen coven beleived he would feel the same if it were Esme in Leah's situation. He wouldn't want to waste time talking things through either.

"When she was human he didn't have such a violent reaction to her being around us. He may not have liked it but never once did he force her to leave with him. What has changed?" Carlisle touched the tip of his chin thoughtfully as he talked to himself outloud.

Before Leah could say anything Jasper and Emmett both grinned at eachother which earned a growl from Edward. The she wolf raised her eyebrow in interest. Oh the dynamic duo must be thinking something really bad to get a reaction like this out of Edward. She wondered what could seem so bad after them spying on the two of them engaging in sexual activities.

"Maybe alpha boy is so possesive because he finally got to see Leah naked!" Emmett grinned lecherously at her and the she wolf almost barfed in her mouth a bit.

"Obviously that has to be the case. Now he has seen her good he wants to try them out for himself." Jasper added leaning back against his chair. "I must say your body is more toned than I would have first believed Leah. Do you work out?"

"Of course she works out bro did you not see how tone her ass was? And her thighs? That's all muscle. I bet she could do the coolest-" Emmett the pervert never got to finish because matching growls from everyone in the room cut him off.

Four sets of hands reached out to smack Jasper and Emmett in the back of the head. Rosalie and Esme smacked Emmett who stuck his bottom lip out to pout at his wife for knocking his brains around. Then Edward and Alice both wacked Jasper. Alice sending her husband a looking stating she would deal with him later and Edward aiming all his anger at his older cival war brother.

Leah finally finished making her sandwhich and went to sit in Edward's lap. Her boyfriend wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. She shoved the food into her mouth while everyone sat in silence. It was still kind of akward with the whole she was ment to kill them thing. It would take a while to get used to.

Deciding to cut some of the tension Leah grinned wickedly at the peeping toms. "Do I need to have Edward flash his ass again? It seemed to shut you up well enough last time."

Both Emmett and Jasper shuttered before shutting up. Both knew Leah would make him do it too. Neither vampire wanted to see that again for the rest of time. As it was both were releived they did not have to sleep. If they did images of Ed's ass would haunt their nightmares. Pale sparkly ass is not appealing especially if it belongs to their younger brother.

Rosalie rose gracefully from her seat to stand by Leah. The she wolf had become her best girl friend and she would not loose that all because some mutt felt the need to piss all over her brothers happiness. "Well what is something we could do to make sure Jacob leaves them alone? She is Edward's mate and isn't there a wolf form of mating? A ritual you could do on Edward?"

Both vampire and she wolf locked eyes thinking the same thing but knowing it wasn't a consious choice. If it had been then this conversation would be pointless. The only bond Leah knew for sure Jacob would never screw with would be that of a imprint but again imprinting was not something you could choose. Though at this moment Leah wished it was a choice.

Finally the eye contact broke and Leah and looked at the rest of the leech family. "I had been hoping when I got here that I would imprint on Edward. Imprinting according to legend is like an instant love. I may not nessasarily agree with it but if it had occured then Jake couldn't do a damn thing about it.

To imprint is to supposably find your soul mate. Your other half in this world. The one person you were made for. Personally I think it is to carry on the wolf genes and since Jacob doesn't think I can imprint he falls back on the theory of me being his mate. The alpha's female whose soul purpose is to take care of the younger wolves."

The phone rang and Esme politely excused herself to answer. When the soft click indicated her being on the other line Jasper spoke up in a hushed voice so as to not interrupt the phone conversation taking place in the next room. "Why not lie and just say you imprinted? How is Jacob Black to know your lying?"

Leah sighed and twisted her body around to rest it on her lovers shoulder. She didn't want to go through the long task of explaining why you cannot fake an imprint. Instead she would allow her mind reader to do that. He could easily pick the thoughts from her mind anyways. He could probably put it to words better than she anyways.

While waiting for Edward to explain the girl wolf concentrated on watching Alice. The smallest leech stared off into space while sorting through her many visions. She mostly liked had to be searching for an answer to this whole situation. Every so often she would cringe as if in pain while at the same time the bronze haired mind reader who sigh and rub his temples. Whenever he did this Leah would squeeze his hand.

Edward Cullen sighed again and looked at his brother Jasper. He knew none of them would get it inless he explained it in a way they could visualize. So while he thought of how best to accomplish he rubbed Leah's shoulder with his free hand. He felt if he stopped touching her she would disapear into thin air. Or worse Jacob Black would take her away again. He wouldn't be able to control his actions if that happened.

TBC...

**AN: I know this chapter was short but I wanted to make the next chapter longer and indepth and before it could happen this had to happen. I hope you all liked it. I hope to have the next chapter out soon I have just had a lot on my mind recently.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

It took a while, but eventually Edward was able to explain the entire process of imprinting. Jasper, Alice, and Carlisle understood instantly. Emmett, Esme, and Rosalie took more time to completely understand what imprinting was. For Rosalie it was more her refusal to want to understand. She didn't care about any of that. She only wanted Leah to stay with her family where she belonged.

After everything had been explained a game plan was created next. Carlisle wanted to talk with Jacob. In this moment he was trying to get ahold of the alpha male by phone. Carlisle wanted to meet at the treaty line and discuss things like adults. Leah had tried to point out that Jacob wasn't an adult so this plan of his would most likely fail.

Rosalie and Alice where upstairs packing overnight bags in case Carlisle's little talk did not go well. Everyone minus Emmett and Jasper agreed to bolt with Leah if things did not go well. Emmett and Jasper wanted to stay and fight which was no suprise. They would use any excuse to start a fight. Yet they were out voted by the other Cullen's and if no other option was given they would all run. Leah included since Edward would never leave her behind.

Edward and Leah where sitting on the couch. His arms wrapped around her and her head on his chest. They wanted to simply bask in eachother for a while. It seemed to be going well until howls could be heard outside the window. Both wolf and vampire shot up immediately. Seconds later they were out the door.

Jacob Black was gunning for Edward and Leah reacted on instinct. She felt red hot anger shoot through her body as the change began. Her clothing exploded and light grey fur, almost white, replaced her russet skin. Her hands and feet changed shape into paws. A tail came out of her her lower back. Her nose extended and her ears lengthened.

The mind reading vampire couldn't take his eyes off his girlfriend. He had seen the change in her mind, but never experienced it first hand. He couldn't seem to look away from her. In human form she was beautful but in wolf form he found her to be oddly attractive in her own way. He wasn't one for beastiality, but she was beautiful not matter what shape she chose to take.

Edward seemed to be frozen as he listened to the argument between the wolves going on in his head. He watched as they circled eachother and growls issued forth from their mouth's. He wanted to intervene but Leah had positioned herself in front of him at all times. She did not want Jacob to get close to her lover.

_Leah you are to come home now! _The rust colored alpha snarled and nashed his sharp teth together as he started down his beta.

The she-wolf growled right back at him. Her tail was flat against her left hind leg. Her eyes bent back and flat against her head. Her stance was one of defense while at the same time she would be ready to attack if need be. _I __**am **__home Jacob._

Wolf Jacob shook his shaggy head. His eyes flashing with anger. He took the change to glance at the leech. _This isn't your home Lee. Your home is in La Push with me. With your pack brothers. Not here with blood suckers._

_I repeat...this __**is **__my home._ The small silver wolf had backed up so that she was standing side by side with Edward. She wanted to make it clear that Edward was her choice.

_Don't make me do it Leah. Don't make me force you to come back to La Push. _While forcing Leah isn't exactly the way he wanted to get her home, if given no other option he would. Jacob wished she would see he only wanted what's best for her. He cared about her safety even if she did not.

Leah snapped her jaws in anger. _You promised you wouldn't do that to me! Are you going back on your word?_

Repositioning his paws in the dirt as if to prove he wouldn't be leaving without her he nodded. His eyes met hers and the intensity of the scare frightened him. He didn't want to fight her, but if she would not see reason then he would need to do what any alpha would do. _If I have to then I see no other choice. I will not allow you to kill yourself by living with these murderers!_

The she-wolf huffed and puffed out her chest. Seems she would not be backing down anytime soon either. _Fuck you Bla- _

_**Leah Clearwater as your alpha I command you to come home now! **_The command sounded in her mind but to both alpha and beta's suprise, she did not obey immediately.

Gritting her teeth against the sharp pain in her chest, Leah dug her paws into the earth even though they wanted to move forward due to the command. _I said no!_

Edward Cullen watching in horror as Leah's little wolf form began to shake uncontrollably. He could hear her heart rate speed up and hear the pain in her mind. His hands reached out to catch as her when her legs gave out on her. Jacob stepped towards her and ordered to come home again and still she refused.

When wolf Leah let out a howl of pain, well that is when all hell broke loose. Within seconds all the Cullen's surrounded Leah and three other wolves had appeared by Jacob's side. It looked like the war Carlisle wanted to prevent was inevitable.

TBC...

**AN: I know this chapter was short and kinda crappy. I promise the next one to be better. In the next chapter you see who wins the battle, Leah or Jacob. I will hint and say something does happen well two major things actually. Anyways let me know your thoughts. I hoped you liked it.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

When Jacob Black in his wolf form started to move closer to Leah's unconscious wolf form, Edward snarled showing off the whites of his teeth. The sound was terrifying and threatening. Anyone with half a mind would have backed off. Yet Jacob kept moving forward. He planned to grab Leah and carry on his back to La Push. He figured that once he had her home, he could convince her that he'd been right all along.

"You're not taking here anywhere Black." The bronze haired vampire snarled and curled his body protectively around his girlfriends. "In case you don't know the human laws, that constitutes as kidnapping. Plus if you actually think I will let you walk away with her, you've got something wrong in your head."

_I am her Alpha! _Jacob countered as he shifted his weight on his front paws. _Wolf law states that a shifter has to obey the command of Alpha whether they wish to or not._

"You are on vampire territory. Shifter laws do not count here. You try to take her with force, I will respond in kind. Leah is on Cullen land and you have no say when you are on Cullen territory. I suggest that you gather your pack and leave." The mind reader stroked the grey wolf's fur. He was worried she hadn't changed back to human form when she passed out.

_Give me Leah and I'll go without a problem. _The russet wolf kicked at the ground with his hind legs. He felt anxious for a fight and was looking for any reason to attack. _She's my pack and I am not leaving without her._

Edward placed Leah in Rosalie's arms. "Well you are not leaving with her. I am going to give you exactly two minutes to get off our land or I will be forced to remove you. You're breaking the treaty by staying here when we ask you to leave. Get gone now and there is not a problem. She will contact when she is ready and not a moment sooner."

_It looks like we have a problem then leech. You are going to have to make me leave. I don't know if you're hard of hearing or what, but I told you that I'm not leaving without Leah Clearwater. You are going to have to fight me first. _Jacob hunched forward and snapped his massive jaws open and closed.

Edward nodded as if accepting the challenge. He rolled his neck before taking a single step forward. His arms hanging loosely at his sides. "I warned you Jacob Black. I gave you a chance to leave without the any violence. You're the one who broke the treaty. I am only doing what I have to do in order to keep the woman I love safe. You caused her pain. Pain so severe it caused her to pass out. I will not allow you to do so again."

That is when they both attacked. Jacob's shifter jaws opening only to close around Edward's shoulder joint. The mind reading vampire wanted to scream out against the sharp pain, but he gritted his teeth and managed to hold it in. Instead of screaming he grabbed a fistful of fur on the russet wolf's neck before throwing him off and watching as he landed in the dirt hard.

Jacob rolled a few times before shaking it off and getting back up. He lunged for Edward again, but he missed his target. The bronze haired blood drinker had moved so quickly that Jacob couldn't even see where he went. Edward ended up behind him and grabbed him by the tail causing the shifter male to yelp out in pain. That did not stop the veggie vampire from continuing his assault nor did it stop Jacob.

The wolf growled and used his hind legs to place a forceful kick on the leech's chest. Edward went flying backwards, yet he managed to somehow land on his feet. He used the momentum to push himself forward as he and the Alpha wolf slammed into each other. His hands wrapped around the shifters throat and Jacob's overly large paws clawed at his chest while shredding his shirt at the same time.

Somehow the yellowed eyed bloodsucker got the russet wolf down on the ground. The wolf flared his legs helplessly as his pack brothers watched. Jacob had asked them to stay out of the fight. If it had been a fight for territory it may have been different. Though this wasn't a fight for territory or even respect. This fight had nothing to do with anything other than a girl. A girl that Edward Cullen would die for if he could.

As he was choking the life out of Jacob Black, Edward couldn't help but feel guilty. He did not want to be a killer. He didn't hate Jacob Black exactly. He simply did not like how the Alpha wanted to take her away. It should be her choice if she wanted to stay with him. Jacob should not interfere with matters that did not concern him.

"I don't want to kill you Jacob. You may see me as a monster, but I haven't been that for a long time." Edward loosened his grasp slightly. "I love Leah and if you give me no choice other than to kill you, I will have to take that option. I am asking for your families sake, and for the sake of your pack, don't make me do it."

The wolf glared up at the vampire. Baring his teeth as he thought carefully. He would not back down like some kind of coward. Yet, this didn't seem like a fight he could win. Not right now anyways. He had to stay alive for his pack, but Jacob couldn't see himself leaving Leah behind. She was his Beta.

"Perhaps I can come up with a suitable agreement?" Carlisle interrupted as his son let go of the Alpha wolf. "I can understand your reasons for feeling concern about Leah staying with us, but what if I made you a deal? You give us two month's to come up with a compelling enough reason for her to stay. Something we can back up with proof? Would you let her stay then?"

TBC...

**AN: I know this chapter was short, but again it sets up things to come in the next few chapters. Alot of things will be revealed in chapters to come, so think of this as a filler chapter if you will. I hope you all liked this chapter. Tell me what you think is going to happen. What are your ideas?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"So are we all packed?" The she-wolf asked as she looked around the Cullen house.

They would all be leaving soon in order to try and hunt down clues as to why she existed. It was the only small hope she had of Jacob allowing her to be with Edward. If only they could prove that she had not been created for the alpha male, then not one person from the pack or the council could stop her from choosing who she wanted to be in a relationship with. This probably hopeless mission was Leah Clearwater's one last chance at happiness.

Not that she held much enthusiasm in her heart that this would work. If the Quilette's did not know anything about the reason as to why she existed, then she highly doubted that anyone from anywhere in the world would know something. This was a wild goose chase, or rather a wild wolf chase if you wanted to look at it that way. This would be like looking for a non existant needle in a hay stack.

The girly wolf did have to admit that one good thing about this would be getting out of Forks and La Push. She had always wanted to travel and this may be her only change. Jacob most likely wouldn't be one for seeing the world when they got back. He would be to focused on creating little wolf babies. Little Jacob and Leah's who would be able to carry on the shifter line.

"That is never going to happen." Edward Cullen wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her throat. "We _will _find a way to keep you and I together. If we can't then I am just going to have to run away with you. There are places on this earth where Jacob Black would never be able to find us. Places even more hidden than Isle Esme."

The female shifter sighed in his embrace and let her head fall against his shoulder. She hated when he did the whole appear out of thin air thing. It was some creepy type Dracula shit and she never had been a fan of Dracula. She'd always been a Lestat type of girl. "You would go back on your word to Jacob? I thought you Cullen's always did the right thing?"

To the she-wolve's great surprise, her bronze haired lover scoffed. She could almost see him rolling his eyes even though he was facing away from her. "For the record love, _Carlisle _was the one who made the deal with the mu- with Jacob Black. _I _would not be going back on anything. _I _never promised a damn thing to him. So running away with you wouldn't be breaking anything."

"When did you get so devious?" She muttered and turned around in his hold to lean up and kiss his cheek.

Edward had seen it coming and so he turned his head so she got his lips instead. He tightened his hold on her waist and deepened the kiss. His tongue running along her bottom lip until he was granted access in to the warm cavern of her mouth. His tongue sweeping the entire length before going to tangle with hers for dominance. It was clear that he didn't want this to simple and quick kiss. He made sure it was passionate and left them both screaming internally for more.

"I became devious the day I met you." He purred against her lips and stroked her hair gently. "When I set eyes on you, it was then I knew that I would do_ anything _to have you and _anything_ to keep you by my side. I won't loose you because some shifter on a power trip thinks that he has some sort of claim to you."

The La Push shifter wanted to say something sarcstic until she looked in to his golden eyes. They were filled with a terrifying kind of sincerity. He ment everything that he was saying. He _would _run away with Leah if no other option was given. He wouldn't think twice about it and the scary thing was the fact that Leah knew she'd let him do it. She would not even try to put up a fight about it. That fact alone scares the female shifter more than the fact that her vampire boyfriend would kidnap her.

"EWW!" Neither wolf or veggie vamp jumped apart when Emmett walked in to the room making gagging noises. He danced around the two while sticking his finger half way down his throat to show what he thought of their little romantic moment. Leah was tempted to make Edward flash his ass at him again. It worked well in shutting him up the first time.

"Yes Emmett we are all packed and ready to go." When the bronze haired vampire answered, his girlfriend figured he must be reading his brothers mind. What a downer that had to be being forced in to the mind of Emmett Cullen. That's one scary place she could be glad she would never be forced to visit. "You can't mind call shot gun for the front seat Em. Besides, Leah gets the front because she is _my _girlfriend." He paused when Emmett replied through his thoughts. "Did you really just ask what she gives me that you can't? She gives me the same thing that Rosalie gives you. NO! I will not tell you in great detail and please refrain from giving me a mental visual of you and my sister thanks."

The bigger vampire shrugged and wrapped his arm around Leah's shoulders. "Ready for a road trip sis? This is going to be so much fun! Maybe we can stop at the world's biggest ball of yarn. I've always wanted to see, but Rosie never lets me."

Leah rolled her eyes at his pout. "You would just want to unwind it and make the longest peice of string ever to be seen."

Emmett widened his eyes comically. "Dude! I never thought of that! You're brilliant little sis! We could get in to the world records for that I bet."

"This is not a trip for fun Emmett." His mind reading brother said as he came to remove Emmett's hand from his lovers shoulders. "We are going to find out why Leah is a shifter. There is going to be no time for fun or games. This is _serious _Emmett and I need you to be on your best behavior."

"Besides," The girly shifter cut in to grin at her would be brother in law. "I'm sure we will have time to stop and see it on the way home. Don't worry Hulk Jr., I have your back. This trip will have moments of non boredom."

Emmett fist pumped in to the air in order to show his excitement. After a moment he stopped when someone cleared their throat in the doorway. All three turned to see Jacob Black with a bag slung over his shoulder. His arms were crossed and he had one eyebrow raised in amusement or annoyance, Leah couldn't be sure which. Maybe it was a mix of both? Nobody had smelled him because they thought the wet dog smell was coming from Leah now that she had joined the ranks of a shifter.

"What are you doing here?" A growl errupted from Edward's mouth and both Leah and Emmett had to restrain him by grabbing his shoulders. "You said we had time to find answers!"

"Relax leech." Jacob waved his hand and looked over to his beta. "You still have your precious time. I've just decided to tag along for the ride. I left Embry in charge so I could come with you to make sure that you didn't try to fake documents in order to get your way. Since I'm the alpha, I thought it would best for me to be there. This little voyage does include one of _my _own and so I figure I have a right to be there. We are going to be road trip buddies. Doesn't that just sound like a big old pile of fun?"

TBC...

**AN: Another short chapter, but I figured that a short chapter is better than nothing. I am still not feeling well and my recent blood test showed not good results. I wanted to update something and so this is what you got. I hope that you all liked it! Let me know what you think about Jacob tagging along for the ride. Did you all see it coming? Do you think this will cause problems? I've decided this story will be a little longer than planned. Anyways, I do hope that you enjoyed this.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Since Jacob had decided to tag along on this trip, everyone agreed that taking two cars would work better. Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, and Leah all rode with Edward in the shiny Volvo. Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme rode in the other. The Civil war soldier had claimed he couldn't bear to be in a car having to do with not only Edward and Jacob's jealously, but Emmett's over excited emotions. Leah had rolled her eyes and called him a pansy. He just wanted to see her suffer, she was sure of it. He wanted to make sure she would be in the most awkward situation ever and he had succeeded. His little pixie of a wife had followed him obviously enjoying the she-wolf's torment as well.

It had only been an hour in to the ride when the complaining started. Edward had insisted since it was _his _car he should be able to choose the music. A Debussy CD had been put in and right away Emmett had taken out his Ipod so he could listen to his stuff. He knew arguing with Edward about music would get nowhere and so he let his younger brother win this battle. He knew when something was a lost cause. Jacob Black must not have gotten the memo.

The alpha was twitching when Claire De Lune started and he leaned from the back seat where he was sitting behind Leah. He clicked off the CD player and let a happy moan. "Finally we are done with that garbage! Not all of us in this car can actually afford to waste money on Ipod's. We actually have to spend money on important things like food right Lee?"

"Well actually," The girl wolf bit her bottom lip and reached in to her pocket to pull out an Ipod touch with a pair of headphones. "I have one Jake. It was a gift for my birthday. Do you want to borrow it? You break it and I beat your ass."

Jacob scowled but took the device anyways. He sighed and flopped back against his seat with his arms crossed. He chose to look out the window when he noticed Leah rest her hand on the mind readers thigh. There was only so much he could take before he snapped. Stupid leech trying to take his Leah. He probably wanted to turn in to one of his kind. He would rather she be dead than ever risk her becoming one of them. He would not let the girl he loved die because her boyfriend suddenly got hungry and she happened to be the only edible thing around.

Edward smirked at the annoyance in the male mutt's thoughts. He shot his girlfriend a dazzling smile once he was sure that Jacob was no longer listening. "Now I am going to have to buy you a new Ipod. His germs probably infected it the second he touched it."

"Don't be mean." She stated and tried to hold in her laughter. Her face started to turn red from the effort. Finally she decided to just give him and let her laughter over take her. "You can't egg him on like that. Do you want a giant wolf in your precious car? Trust me when I say that the car would not win that particular battle."

The mind reader grumbled under his breath. "I can't help it. If he does not like my taste in music then he probably should not have tagged along. You know better than anyone how I am when it comes to music. The only person who is allowed to change the station or CD is you and that's because I love you. I could give two cents about the others. They should've brought Rosalie's car along if they had a problem with it."

He felt a pressure on the back of his head as his blond sister smacked him hard. If he had been human his skull would've most likely caved in. "I am sitting right here and can hear you. The dog had a point though as much as it kills me to say this. You should think of everyone who has to suffer and not just your own pleasure."

"I'm sorry that I can't find it within myself to bow down to your greatness Rosalie." The bronze haired vampire snapped and hissed. Rosalie had to open her mouth and ruin a perfectly good moment he had been sharing with Leah.

The tanned shifter female rolled her eyes and clicked on the radio. "Stop squabbling you two! You know something that is really sad? Emmett is the best behaved one in the car right now besides me. I think because of this I should be the one to pick the music and I decided to listen to some good old fashion rock. ACDC has won this battle and anyone who has a problem with his can kiss my shifter ass!"

"Word!" Emmett's booming voice filled the car as he shut off his Ipod and stuck his head between the two seats in the front. "Little sis you completely rock did you know that?"

"I've always know that Em, where have you been? One day the world will cower at my greatness." She turned slightly in her seat so she could high five the biggest vampire. One she had turned back around she kicked her shoes off and put her feet up on the dash. "Anyone have any complaints about my taste in music?"

Her boyfriend raised a pale hand. "I feel the need to complain just so you will keep the other end of your promise."

His beautiful blond sister scoffed and kicked the seat again. "No perverted comments or I swear I will start thinking about Emmett and I's nightly activities."

"I cringe at the very thought." Edward replied and started to bob his head with the music. Eventually he began to sing along. "Dirty deed's done dirt cheap!"

Leah smirked and started to sing along. Soon Emmett had joined in and everyone minus Jacob was laughing. He simply continued to scowl and look out the window. Finally he took out the earphones and tapped Leah on the shoulder. When he spoke he made sure to purposely not direct his question to the parasites in the vehicle with him.

"Lee I think you need to remind the leeches we need to eat. I feel like I could eat a fucking horse by this point." To show the truth behind his statement his stomach grumbled rather loudly.

Edward clenched his jaw when he realized he and his siblings had been purposely ignored. "While I do not share your hunger, I do know that my girlfriend needs to eat. She needs her energy for later at the hotel room. I am sure by then I will be hungry enough to eat a wolf."

"Good one bro!" Emmett cheered at the dirty statement which came from his mind reading, blood drinking brother.

Everyone in the car knew the statement had not been a threat to the alpha wolf. The native American female felt her shoulders shake in amusement. "Yeah well I am sure later I will be in the mood to become a fan of necrophilia. Right now I am more in the mood for actual food. Text Dr. Fang that Jacob and I need to eat and pull over to the first place that serves greasy burgers. I'm so hungry I think my stomach may cave in from lack of being filled."

Her undead lover squeezed her thigh and smiled as he rested his elbow against the wheel as a way to steer so he could text Carlisle. "You know when you get so graphically gross it only makes me love you more."

TBC…

**AN: I know that this chapter was lacking a lot of plot, but I thought a filler chapter would be fun to write and it also shows some of the tension in the car. I think that I like perverted Edward. He can be outright funny when he wants to be. Anyways, I do hope that you like this chapter. I have decided that it will take a little while for them to find answers so if you want to see something happen during the road trip then let me know in a review and I promise to try and get to it if I can find a wayt o make it fit in with the story.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

After Leah and Jacob had been fed, Carlisle decided to stop for the night. He knew that sleeping in a car would not be the most comfortable thing in the world for the two shifters. Added to that, he knew that some of his adopted children would need to eat. So they ended up finding a nice motel near some woods. He had heard a few deer running in the middle of the forest and figured his children which needed to feed could share them.

Edward had not been hungry. He did not want to leave Leah's side and so Jasper, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle had been the ones to go hunting. Rosalie and Emmett where in there hotel room having what Emmett liked to call 'mind blowing vacation sex' while Jacob Black pretended to be asleep in the room next to Edward and Leah's. He had wanted to share a room with her, but obviously her mind reading boyfriend would never let that happen. The bronze haired vampire also refused to make Leah have a room all alone. He had a different plan in mind. The wolf boy wanted to play the 'she is mine' game with the vampire and so they would. Edward would prove once and for all that the she-wolf was his in every way possible. Knowing it would piss the alpha off only made his plan that much more sweet.

As of this very moment the veggie vampire with golden eyes had his girlfriend pinned against the wall with his head between her thighs. He had one hand pressed against her stomach to keep her in place as the other finished removing her green thong as soon as he had gotten rid of her jeans. He knew that Jacob Black could hear every detail of sound coming from within their room and yet he did not care. He wanted Jake to hear it. It was the green eyed vampire coming out to play. If jealousy was not one thing, it most definitely wasn't rational.

He ran his thumb over her belly button as his free hand lifted her left leg to place it over his shoulder. This position gave his mouth better access to her sweet center. The Native American she-wolf had to bite her lip from screaming when he flicked his tongue against her clit at vampire speeds. She could taste her own blood in her mouth from having bit down so damn hard on her bottom lip. Leah weaved her fingers in to his copper colored locks as she thrust her hips down and forward against his face.

The mind reading vampire pulled back about half a centimeter in order to blow his ice cold breath against her opening. He wanted her to moan, beg, or even scream. He wanted to hear her pant _his _name as she pleaded with him to make her cum. He wanted Jacob Black to hear it as well. He hoped the boy was getting a good earful of mental torment. He would be sure to have her screaming within the hour. Her screams of pleasure would be like a knife in the male shifter's heart. Now if only she would stop biting her lip and trying to be polite so that her friend would not have to hear them together. She was making his plan very difficult.

The topaz eyed vampire had the idea to use his charm and sexy pout that Leah said she could never resist against her. Tilting his head upwards he stuck his bottom lip out slightly and ran his tongue along in order to taste her juices. Being a shifter make her taste more earthy and spicier than she had been before. He really enjoyed this new flavor. "Are you not enjoying yourself my love? Usually you tell me what you want. You're always spurring me on with your moans and pleas for me to continue. Did I do something wrong? Is this not satisfying for you anymore?"

His wolf girl looked down at him as she licked the blood off of her bottom lip. Edward could see that his brilliant idea had worked. She was feeling guilty for not showing her appreciation. Deep down he knew it was wrong to play on her emotions like this and yet he also knew that if the situations were reversed she would do the exact same thing. "You're not doing anything wrong. It's great it really is, but you have to remember Jacob is in the next room and he can hear us."

Her blood drinking boyfriend put on an expression of embarrassment and a small amount of apology. He ran his fingers up and down her thigh barely tickling her skin in a way he knew for sure drove her wild. "Would you like me to stop? I will if you ask me to my love. I just have missed you more than you know and I want to give you pleasure. You seem stressed out and worried. If it bothers you that much then I can go over to the next room and give him my headphones to use for the night."

Leah raised her eyebrow and smirked at her undead lover. "Don't think that I don't know what you are doing. You are marking your territory and as your territory I do not mind, but don't try to lie to me about your intentions. Of course I do not want you to stop. I want to fuck me hard and fast, I want you make me cum, I need for you to make me scream. Just don't purposely try to get on his bad side alright? If we do this we have to be quiet."

The non-people eating vampire nodded even though he did not intend to keep that promise. He would have her screaming by the end of the night and she would be enjoying every second of it. Placing delicate kisses up her thigh he used two fingers to part her folds. He flicked his tongue over her clit again and felt her legs shake. Lifting her up by the hips he moved them to the bed. Carelessly Edward ripped the remaining clothes from her body. He needed her right now and he was going to have her. This possessiveness was taking him over. The intensity of it frightened him somewhat.

Pushing her legs apart after having somehow managing to get his pants off, he positioned himself at her entrance. "You're mine Leah. Say it for me please."

The she-wolf gasped when he entered her in one hard thrust. Usually he was soft and sweet and tender, but she liked this rougher side of him. Being a shifter did have its advantages. Digging her nails in to his shoulders Leah thrust up against him. "I'm fucking yours! God go harder."

"I thought you wanted to be quiet my love?" The bronze haired vampire commented as he ran his teeth over one of her rosy nipples. His long slender fingers digging in to her hip bones roughly. He knew how to play her body better than he played his piano. Being with Leah was something he considered to be a type of music between just the two of them.

Leah felt her entire expression darken. "If you don't fuck me good and hard I will make you scream and it won't be from pleasure. I don't give a fuck if he hears as long as you keep doing what you are doing."

TBC…

**AN: Originally this was going to be on chapter, but I was in the hospital yesterday and I am really sick so I decided to break it in half. I also thought it would be hilarious if I showed how Jacob is handling this in the next chapter. Let me know if you all would like to see that. I think that this chapter came out alright. You all know I am still getting used to writing smut and I do think I am doing a bit better. Anyways I hope you liked the chapter and I will try to have the next one out within a few days.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Jacob Black had his hands tightly clenched over his ears. Anyone who honestly bought in to the whole blood suckers aren't devious evil creatures, were seriously deluded in the head. Leeches did not care about anyone or anything other than their own pleasure. They were created to torment and destroy those around them. Of this Jacob Black was completely sure. Why else would the mind reader feel the need to force the Alpha in to listening to he and Leah go at it in the next room over? It was a pure sadistic act plain and simple.

"Oh yes!" Leah gasped while Jacob pulled the pillow tighter over his ears. He wouldn't mind listening to just Leah, but he could hear the mind rapist in the other room as well. He had a suspicion that Edward fucking Cullen was being deliberately loud as a way for Jacob to be forced to listen. "You know I never thought I would find a good use for your vampire speed and now I think I just have. Mmmm, oh yes, I most definitely like it when you use your vampire speed."

The Alpha shifted restlessly on the hotel bed and ended up throwing the pillow across the room. This was going to drive him fucking insane. He really had tried ignoring it to the best of his ability. He honestly had and yet it seemed to be failing him. It was not like he could turn his ears off. He couldn't stop listening to what was going on in the other room. As much as he may want to know he knew it was not a possibility. It was when the loud banging caused by the headboard meeting the wall started when the shifter felt his anger bubble over.

He turned his entire body towards the wall as he grabbed his own headboard and started slamming it against the wall as hard as he could. "Some people are trying to sleep! Put a fucking sock in it! Not all of us want to be forced to listen to your creepy necrophilia sex! Shut the fuck up!"

In retaliation to his actions it seemed that the bronze haired vampire chose to be even louder. The banging got even more intense. Leah seemed to have been trying to keep her moans at a lower level, but it didn't matter since Jacob had super hearing. In the end Jacob ended up picking up his phone and dialing room service. If the leech was going to be a dick then so was he. Besides the Cullen's had generously offered to pay for everything during this trip and he was going to make the most of it.

He waited for the receptionist downstairs to finally answer. "Good evening this is room 803 and I would like to send room 802 some" He paused trying to think of what would annoy the mind reading parasite the most. Finally an idea hit him and he grinned while at the same time chuckling lightly. "heating blankets. I am pretty sure that they may need them. I know for a fact Leah doesn't like the cold. Oh while you are there I think that you should bring them a box of popsicles. Tell her that Jacob said to have those if she feels an urge. And tell them to please keep it down. Thank you very much."

The wolf boy knew that the poor receptionist was not going to understand any of what just happened, but the point was that Jacob knew what he had meant and he knew Leah and Edward would get it as well. They would have no choice other than to keep the noise down now. Maybe he would be able to get some actual sleep now. Well that is what he thought until ten minutes later he heard a knock on their door before two minutes later when the couple burst in to waves of laughter. This only caused the Quilette Alpha to shake in rage. Did they really think that is torment was funny? Well he would show them. If he couldn't have what he wanted then they would not be able to get what they wanted.

Getting up and pulling his pants on, Jacob stormed in to the hallway. Stupid bloodsucker thought he could just have Leah and get away with it? Did he really think that he would be able to find a reason compelling enough for the Alpha to allow Leah to be with the leech? The only reason he was even doing this was so that in the end when he was proven right, the she-wolf would not be able to say he hadn't done the right thing.

Did she really think it was easy for him to think of her in there with her undead boyfriend? Did she really think the thought of his pale undead ice hands on her didn't drive him fucking insane? Did she not know how badly he wanted to rip Edward's hands off for touching her? How badly he wanted to poke his fucking golden eyes out for looking at her? This trying to piss him off to the point the shifter snapped was probably a very stupid move on the part of Edward 'fucking mind reader' Cullen.

As soon as she found what he had been looking for in the hallway, Jacob hesitated as his hand hovered over the fire alarm. Was this really the right thing to do? It was kind of childish and yet Jacob was a teenager. If he was one thing then it would be juvenile. Besides anything which got Leah away from the dead mind rapist was a good thing in his book. His grin was almost threatening to tear his face in half as he yanked down hard on the fire alarm. A horrible beeping sound filled his ears as water shot out of the sprinklers attached to the ceiling. People came rushing out of their rooms screaming about a fire.

Jacob, for his part, simply waited for Leah and Edward to leave their shared room as all three of them walked slowly down the hall. It was not as if they would end up burning to a crisp if there had been a real fire. "Guess my hotness was just to much for this place to handle. I sure hope the two of you weren't doing anything of importance."

TBC…

**AN: So Jacob is such a dick lol, but you have to admit that he is a funny dick. I mean he could've started a fight and yet he chose to do something else. I thought the part with Jacob calling the desk downstairs was great. I mean he would totally do something like that. Anyways, I do hope that you all liked this chapter. Do you have something you would like to see? Submit your ideas and I will see what I can do. It is going to take a while for them to get to where they are going and so they will have time to stop and do other things. I have a few ideas that I may put in and yet I would love to hear yours.**

**Pleas R&R like always!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Things were very awkward after the incident at the hotel. Everyone could tell that Jacob and Edward were mere seconds away from killing the other and the only she-wolf to exist was caught in the middle. The other Cullen's weren't sure how to handle the situation since it was such a delicate one to begin with. For the most part they acted as if they had no idea about the hidden issues underneath everything. It was better to keep their opinions to themselves and focus on the task at hand which was learning more about Leah and the reason she was the only female wolf in the history of ever as far as anyone knew.

They had decided to stop for a little while in order to talk about the next move they would make. They were running short on time which didn't bother Jacob because if they did not get the answers they wanted it meant Leah would go back to La Push with him in order to run the pack. Edward was stressed to the limit because he knew with every second that passed and no answers were discovered it was one second closer to a time when he could lose the love of his life probably for the rest of time. The mind reading vampire couldn't let that happen. He knew the answers were out there they just were not looking in the right direction.

Jasper clicked his cellphone shut as he made his way back over to the group who were sitting under the shade of a tall oak tree where a picnic basket had been set up. "I just finished my phone conversation with J. Jinks and I have some good news."

Edward snapped his head around to look at his brother. "Did he have the answers we need?"

"No he did not have the answers, but he directed us to someone who might." The scarred vampire ran a hand through his hair. "There is a shifter colony in Texas and supposedly they have plenty of females in their tribe. From what I was told male shifters are rare in their tribe and so if we really want answers they may have the ones we are looking for. The only problem is that I know for a fact the vampire wars are still going on and Texas is Maria's territory. I am not sure she would be pleased to have us on what she considers her land."

"We have no other option Jasper." Edward stated as he frowned and crossed his arms. "I understand if you would rather not make the trip and I will hold no ill feelings towards you if you decide not to go, but we have to do this. This tribe is the only lead we have been able to find and we may not get another."

The honey blond sighed before quickly straightening his spine and tensing as if he were about to go in to battle. "I gave you my word that I would help you get the answers you need and I am not going to go back on my word. You are going to need me because I was born and raised in Texas and I know how to handle any nomads we may come across. I could be your best shot at staying alive if you run in to Maria. Plus I know some vampires who owe me some favors and I think it is about time to call those favors in."

The other members of the Cullen clan nodded in agreement. Leah was a part of their family and they would do this for her. It would be better anyways since there was safety in numbers. It looked as if they were heading south. Everyone had their own worries about what this bring, but then again they had to weigh their fear against their loyalty to Leah Clearwater and the loyalty would win every single time. She was the love of Edward's life and if he lost her it would devastate him and in turn devastate each of them as well.

"Well I guess if we are going to Texas I need to buy a cowboy hat." Leah joked trying to ease all the tension. The truth she was nervous about what would happen and making a joke took her mind off of all her fears.

Jacob had been quiet almost the entire time and finally knew he had to talk to Leah and yet he didn't want to talk to his beta around the bloodsuckers. "Hey Leah I was wondering if you would take a walk with me? I saw a burger joint down the road and I am starving. You must be hungry as well and this way we can hang out _alone _for a little while."

The female shape shifter glanced at her boyfriend before looking back over in the direction of her alpha. "I guess that I could go for some grub. This way Edward can go hunting and we can leave bright and early in the morning. It's better for him to feed now than wait since we cannot be sure when the next opportunity will come."

Turning around in her boyfriend's arms she kissed him softly. Neither she nor her undead lover noticed Jacob ball his hands in to fists. When they pulled away Edward caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "I will make this hunt as quick as possible. You have a nice lunch and since I probably won't get back until late in the evening and considering you will be asleep I'll just tell you now that I love you."

"I love you too." She replied before shoving his shoulder. "Now stop being pansy with all your love talk and go kill something. You know I must be the best girlfriend ever because I actually encourage my boyfriend to go out and murder innocent animals. I'll be here when you get back. I have no intention of going anywhere ever."

TBC…

**AN: I know it has been a while since I updated, but I was inspired to start writing this again so I would love to hear your thoughts. Let me know if you have something you want to see happen in future chapters and I will manage to somehow work it in there.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
